Fighter
by azeea16
Summary: Nik was on vacation with her friends when the pirates attacked. They were taken by Vaas to his camp to be ransomed and sold as slaves, but Nik escapes. Now she is being trained as a warrior by the Rakyat to defeat Vaas and Hoyt to take back the island as theirs, but can Nik kill Vaas after she falls in love with him?
1. AN

**Hey guys, I just want to let you know that I'm changing the beginning. All the characters are staying and the plotline won't change, just the beginning. I'd still like to know what you think of Nik and her friends. Hopefully I'll get the new beginning up soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**One: Vacation Gone Wrong**

The ocean was a deep blue, the air cool as it whipped my hair around. The breeze was a relief to the heat. Back in Iowa, it would probably be thirty or forty degrees. Freezing. Here, it was about ninety or so.

I leaned over the railing to get a closer look, hoping to see a shark or some cool kind of fish. Maybe an octopus or a baby whale. What did baby whales look like?

Suddenly, I felt myself start to fall. I grabbed the railing and spun around, my heart pounding. Two familiar, laughing gray eyes stared at me. "Will!" I shouted, my panic transforming into anger. "What the _fuck_, man?"

Will put his hands up in surrender, lips twitching in a bad attempt at hiding a smile. I gripped the raillings to stop myself from punching him. "Sorry," he said. He didn't sound too sorry. "Just came to tell you that we're supposed to line up at the ladder."

I suddenly didn't care about how beautiful the ocean was, or how cool it would be to see a fish with sharp teeth. I just wanted to go back to my cabin and sleep. My dreams always brought me more happiness than reality. Letting go of the railing, I crossed my arms and followed Will as he began to walk away. It took all of my effort not to strangle him, even though he could probably knock me out with one hit.

On the other side of the ship was something I hadn't noticed before: an island. Curiosity got a hold of me as we lined up. I had never seen an island before. I hadn't even seen the ocean before this trip. When I got to the front of the line and descended the ladder after Will, I saw that the island met my expectations.

The ground was made of beautiful golden sand, with dark gray rocks jutting out from shallow areas where the sand met the ocean. Not too far away was a forest, though I later learned that the locals referred to it as a jungle, and I soon learned why. When I looked into the sky, I saw a few pillars of smoke. It made me think that maybe we weren't alone—at the time, I didn't realize the island wasn't abandoned.

Will and I joined our friends that were already on the ground. Jonah and Anna were talking, while Ellyn grabbed Will's hand when we approached. They were complete oppposites, and it made me wonder how she could stand to be around him, let alone date him. I could barely stand him, though I had to remind myself that Will wasn't always a complete asshole.

Ricky stood by idly, though when he saw Will and Ellyn kiss, he immediately piped up. "This is supposed to be a learning experience, not a porno."

Will waved him off. "Sorry that me and my girl have a life. Hey, that reminds me, shouldn't you be studying or something?"

With the kinds of racist jokes Will always threw around with Ricky, it was a suprise that Ricky hadn't killed him yet. Instead, they proved to be good friends time and time again.

Ricky glared at Will. "Just 'cause I'm Asian doesn't mean I like school, asshole." Which could have easily been proven, if one had the time to look through his school files.

I stood beside Anna and Jonah, kicking at sand and repressing a yawn. It seemed like everything in my life was okay until people got involved. For just a moment, leaning over the ship's railing and staring at the ocean, my life had seemed alright. Now I just wanted to go back to my dreams. Maybe never leave.

"Everybody, listen!" Ms. Hagan shouted, in an attempt to capture our attention. Will and Ricky remained uncaptured. "I want everybody in groups of four! No more, no less. No exceptions."

Ms. Hagan was our "Pacific Summer Adventure" teacher. She wasn't too bad—she proved to be a lot better than most of our teachers back at North—but Will claimed that her only good attribute was her nice ass. Needless to say, that comment had gotten him into a lot of trouble with Ellyn.

Looking at the two boys fighting, I decided that it was okay we couldn't have our normal group of six. I took Anna's arm and told Jonah, "We're gonna find a group. Good luck."

"But..." Jonah sighed. Maybe it was horrible to leave him to the wolves, but Will was _his_ brother, not mine.

I looked around at the twelve other students. The other two groups were already settled, which left us no choice but to approach two chatting blond girls. One girl had hair that was a little darker than mine, while the other had gorgeous hair that could in no way be natural; golden blond with lighter blond highlights. Professional done, it looked like. No doubt the girl had good money.

"Hey," I said, wondering if I'd still be so bold if I was alone. I doubted it.

The girl with dyed hair stopped talking to her friend and looked at me. Her eyes were a blue that was a few shades darker than mine. "Hey," she said.

They weren't making it easy to have a conversation. I settled for, "You mind if we join your group?"

The girl briefly looked at the other, then back at me. "Sure. I'm Sierra. This is my best friend Sienna."

"I'm Nik."

Anna was more hesitant. She waited, like she thought I was going to talk for her, and when she realized I wasn't going to, she spoke for herself. "My name's Anna."

"Isn't Nick a boy's name?" Sierra asked, twirling some of that fake hair around her finger. Judging by her appearance, I had a feeling me and her were very different.

I shrugged and put my hands in my pockets. "It's a nickname. And I spell it different."

"Oh."

I left the conversation at that, and we were silently as we waited for Ms. Hagan to give us more instructions. None came for a while, and the shorter girl, Sienna, struck up conversation.

"So, which school are you from?" she asked. Somehow, her hazel eyes seemed more friendly, less appearance-orientated like Sierra.

"We're from North," I answered, sitting cross-legged on the sand and drawing shapes in it with my fingers. The sand was like hot coals, but I was bored, and my jeans protected my skin.

"We go to South," said Sienna, sitting down as well. Soon, we were all sitting down in a small circle, though Sierra was reluctant.

"I have a couple friends that go to South," I told her, thinking of my two best friends back at home. Sierra actually reminded me of them. Both my friends had dyed their hair, and both were very concerned about appearance. One of their annoying traits.

Ms. Hagan finally put us to work, ordering us to find as many rocks on the shore as we could. I didn't understand why, I just listened. I also got further proof of Sierra's unwillingness to get dirty. I wondered why she had wanted to come on this trip in the first place.

But it wasn't long before I faint sound reached my ears. I stopped what I was doing and sat on my knees, frowning and trying to figure out what it was.

"You guys hear that?" I asked my group.

They began to shake their heads and reply, when the sound came again. Louder. I looked toward the trees and stood up. Something was in there, I just couldn't see anything.

Then the gunshots began.

Ms. Hagan was hit first. She fell to the sand in a pool of blood. I heard screaming and curses before the bullets began to fly wildly. They had no certain target, just _anyone_.

The people with the guns emerged seconds later. They wore red shirts and boots, with dark skin and green bandanas covering their mouths. Like gangsters, except...wilder.

I heard Sienna, Anna, and Sierra screaming behind me. My brain told me to tell them to shut the fuck up, before the gunmen noticed us, but my body wouldn't respond. It was in shock. This couldn't be really happening. Shit like this didn't happen in real life. How could it be happening?

My body finally started working when a bullet nearly took off my ear. I screamed and looked around for somewhere to hide. When I saw several rocks bunched together, I pushed the girls towards it.

"There! There!" I shouted, pointing towards the rock wall. "_Go_!"

We dived behind the rocks, our breathing hard and my ears ringing from the sound of gunfire. There were tears streaming down Sienna and Anna's faces, while Sierra had gone pale white and was hyperventilating.

I knew I was risking my life when I peered out from our hiding spot. Several students were lying on the ground unmoving. I covered my mouth with my hand so I wouldn't scream or throw up. But that wasn't what bothered me most. It was the sight of my friends.

Everybody who was still alive was huddled together behind Will who, surprisingly, had a gun in hand and was firing at the group of red-clad men. It was an AK-47, the same kind the men had, and then I noticed the body beside him. Will's athletic lifestyle had finally come in handy.

But they were losing. They were outnumbered and underpowered. Even though I knew it was a bad idea, I still stood up. As much as I didn't want to die, instinct told me to go, before they hurt anybody else. _Save them_.

I darted out of our hiding spot. Anna scream my name behind me, but it didn't quite register at the time. _Everybody's right,_ I thought. _ I'm fucking crazy_.

This fact was further proven when I rammed one of the men.

It was a stupid move; even I knew that. The guy was probably pissed I'd even tried such a stupid move on him. What was my short, skinny body to his muscles and rifle? I could barely lift a bar in the weight room at school.

It may not have hurt him, but it did do something. For just a moment, he was distracted. In the instant that he turned to point his gun at me, Will took his shot.

The bullet hit perfectly, right in his skull. I yelped as blood spurted from his head and he fell to the ground. For a moment I just stood there, staring at the man's dead body, until Will started yelling at me.

"Grab the fucking gun, Nik!"

His shouting forced me into action, even though I would've been pissed at any other time. I bent down and grabbed the gun. It weight quite a few pounds more than I expected, but it didn't matter much, because seconds later, pain shot through my arm like a lightning bolt.

The gun I'd held fell to a ground. I screamed and gripped my upper left arm, dropping to my knees. I heard my name, but I couldn't react. Everything was blurry and dim, until nothing was left except me and the pain. Everybody had always said that mental pain was worse than physical pain, but I had to disagree then. The pain of being called a freak was nothing to the pain of getting shot.

I barely processed it when someone yanked me up by my good arm. They put a hand over my mouth and an arm around my waist. I continued to sob, even with my mouth covered. Nothing could stop the tears.

"Shh..." someone whispered in my ear. A man. Definitely a man. Everything in me screamed to fight back—that if I didn't, they'd hurt my friends and it would be all my fault, but I couldn't. I couldn't move. "It's okay, honey."

The man's voice was laced with a Spanish accent. And despite the fact that I knew by instinct that he was one of the bad guys, his presence somehow made me feel safer. For just a moment, the pain faded. But only for a moment.

"Look over there."

"Nik!" one of my friends yelled. I wasn't sure which one, because my brain wasn't working properly. I only knew that their voice was very familiar.

My arm felt like it was on fire, but I was forced to obey. The man forced my head to the side, to look straight at the ship. I wondered briefly how he could be distracted by the boat when there was bullets flying all around us.

I understood moments later, when the ship suddenly exploded.

Even squeezing my eyes shut, the tears leaked through, streaming down my face and no doubt soaking the man's hand. I wanted to go home. I preferred my brothers' annoying habits, my parent's overprotective tendencies, and the bullying I always went through daily to this mess. I wanted the pain to go away and my friends to be safe again.

Worse, I felt like it was all my fault. I felt like I should've protected them, and I wasn't able to. _ I'm a failure_.

"Good night, hermana."

Something hard hit me on the back of my head. My whole body went limp and I managed to cry before completely blacking out.

* * *

**Sorry if it's kinda lame :\ Reviews are nice :)**


End file.
